1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf swing posture correction apparatus and method of correcting a golf swing posture, and more particularly, to a golf swing posture correction system capable of detecting movement of an anchored leg in a golf swing and notifying a user, thereby correcting a golf swing posture. In other words, it is a system helping the anchored leg to be fixed since the anchored leg has to be still in the golf swing.
This work was supported by the IT R&D program of MIC/IITA.[2006-S007-01, Ubiquitous Health Monitoring Module and System Development]
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf is widely starting to be played by the general public and has become one of the most often played sports by people. However, golf is one of the most difficult sports since it is very difficult to achieve a correct golf swing posture, and due to this, various auxiliary items for correcting the golf swing posture are available in the market. The purpose of the present invention is as an auxiliary apparatus for helping golfers achieve a correct golf swing posture.
From among previously published patents for correcting a golf swing posture, the invention, Device for correcting head posture in golf (Korea Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-0055798) which was applied to the Korean Intellectual Property Office (KIPO) on Feb. 10, 1999 by Gil-hyup GEONG et al. and published on Sep. 15, 2000, discloses a device for helping the head to be still and not be looking up. The device has specialized designs such as an in-the-ear type system, an earplug type system, and the like, and prevents the head from moving. The problems of the cited invention is that the device is only specially for correcting the head posture, and the in-the-ear type system according to the cited invention requires minimization thereby causing various restrictions regarding the embodiments of the cited invention. Also, such invention is costly in terms of manufacturing.
Another prior art, the invention, Method and apparatus for correction golf pose (Korea Patent Registration No. 0336415) which was applied to KIPO on Nov. 18, 1999 by Gwang-bae KIM and published on Mar. 6, 2000, discloses an apparatus developed in the form of a mat in which a swing detecting sensor at a level with a position of a pin on which a ball is to be put is attached thereby enabling a trace of a golf swing to be corrected. The apparatus employs an optical sensor located at front/back of the ball according to the traces of the back swing and down swing, thereby correcting the trace of the golf swing. However, the cited invention is limited in terms of tracing the golf swing and is difficult to be easily carried by golfers due to the carrying of the mat when golfers practice on an actual golf course.
Another prior art, the invention, Kinematic analysis and measurement of sports form: Measurement of golf driver swing form published in Japanese Journal of Instrumentation and Automation Control Institute in November, 2002 by Masaki HOKARI et al. for quantitatively analyzing a trace of a golf swing, discloses a system capable of quantitatively analyzing movement of the body in the golf swing. However, the system is quantitatively analyze changes of the body in the golf swing, and is surely different from qualitative detection for correcting the golf swing posture. Such results that are received from information of sensors attached to various parts of the body have to be analyzed using a computing system such as a personal computer (PC), and thus causing inconveniences to a golfer, and it is also difficult to carry the system in an actual golf course when the system is used.